


【擎蜂】余烬

by Estrellas



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious, Shattered Glass, War Era
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: 金飞虫在爬上欺扯人权力上层的同时，严重被害妄想症依然存在，为此，倾天柱采取了一系列措施来让他陷入自己的圈套。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
他感到一阵令人窒息的快感。

这阵快感是从连接在他半开的胸甲的细长柔软的金属管中传来的，金属管的另一端连接着一台精密仪器，仪器的显示屏上有两个不断增加跳动着的数字，数字每增加一次，他就能感觉到令人浑身发麻的快感从胸口迅速扩散至全身。

他的风扇在飞快地旋转着发出嗡嗡的响声，往日永远上扬的双翼只能在一阵一阵如同浪潮一般的快感中小幅度地颤动，看起来异常惹人怜惜，机体的温度已经即将濒临临界点，中央处理器不断响起的警告声则宣示着他的即将过载。

但金飞虫知道事情永远不会这么简单。

他努力将机体上的快感抛之脑后，费劲地转过头去看向他们欺扯人的领袖，在注意到倾天柱依旧冷淡又带着一丝嘲讽讥诮笑意的神情后，一股从未有过的耻辱和羞耻在那一瞬间出现在他的cpu中。被仪器玩弄时都没有开口吐露半个字的金飞虫，终于支撑不住似的松开了嘴，用一种绵软无力的声音恳求道：

“老大……放过我吧。”

倾天柱一直双手环抱着一副作壁上观的态度看着他的seeker指挥官，每当金飞虫的机体因为仪器的刺激而不可抑制地从充电床上弹起时，他唇边的笑意都会加深几分，好像看到他人受到折磨是他这辈子最大的乐趣，哪怕这个人是他一直尽职尽责的属下。

直到金飞虫再也忍受不了地开口求饶，倾天柱才暂停了仪器，屏幕上的数字停在了50-95。

就在金飞虫猜测接下来还会有什么样的刑罚等待着他时，倾天柱毫不犹豫地撕开了他的后挡板，没等他喊疼出声，对方就将一根粗粝的手指直接捅进了他的对接口内。被仪器玩弄时全身心无法保留的快感让对接口里早就分泌出了润滑油，哪怕那接口依然紧致而窄小，倾天柱的手指进出却不是什么难事。

他的风扇转动的声音变得更大，几乎快要盖过他的思考。

接口内的集成电路紧密而细致，几乎集中了金飞虫全身上下的敏感之处，只是稍微玩弄，就足以让他迅速达到过载，这一点和他拆卸过无数次的倾天柱再清楚不过。然而倾天柱显然不想让他好过，他手指上的动作粗暴而满是蛮力，除了给他带来感受清晰的疼痛之外再无其他，甚至方才快要过载的机体都因为领袖的毫不留情的动作而消退了温度。

“老大，求求你了……放过我吧。”在倾天柱将第二根手指探入对接口之后，金飞虫再次开口请求道。

倾天柱手上的动作停了下来，就在金飞虫以为这次能逃过一劫而松了口气时，大帝忽然揭开了他的面具，一张年轻的却又仿佛历经一切饱经沧桑的少年的脸就显露出来。

金飞虫被这突如其来的意外给吓了一跳，他连忙想要转过头，却被倾天柱给扣住了脑袋，只能无所掩藏地面对倾天柱凌厉而又令人畏惧的脸。

“抛下属下不管不顾，擅自行动导致任务失败。”倾天柱一边叙述着金飞虫的过错，一边打开了自己的前挡板，掏出那根已经完全挺立起来的粗大的能量管，不容分说就将其接入指挥官的对接口中。

被异物侵入的感觉在那一瞬间几乎让金飞虫差点儿呕吐。

倾天柱的能量管再进入之后就不管不顾地挺动起来，对接口内密集分布的敏感电路因为他的动作而逐渐开始软化，像软金属一样逐渐包裹住他的能量管，仿佛食髓知味一般牵引着他。

然而倾天柱面上却依然波澜不惊，好像他没有在进行对接运动而是在给欺扯人开每周一次的例行会议，就连他的声音也依然冷淡平静。

“放在其他欺扯人身上，我早就把他们踹进了熔炼池。”倾天柱一把捞起属下，使他避无可避地面对着自己，“你却还好好地躺在这里，知不知道这是为什么？”

说完他又好像根本不让金飞虫说话似的 ，重重的挺进对接口深处。

风扇的旋转速度已经达到了最快，而金飞虫机体的温度却还在不断上升，他的表皮装甲上已经泛出了一层细密的冷凝液来给他降温。能量管在对接口深处的动作让他没法思考和回答倾天柱的问题，光是让自己努力不过载对他而言已是一件十分困难的事，比高频率电流刺激着他的身体从而让他直接获得快感的仪器带来的感受不同，倾天柱的动作永远都是毫不留情且勇往直前的，一种全身上下都被拆骨入腹的感觉让金飞虫感到既无法抵抗又心生抵触。

但无数次，无数次他都只能臣服于倾天柱之下。

对接口处分泌的粘液和润滑油已越来越多，能量管的输送进出也越来越顺畅方便，尽管倾天柱是在惩罚他，并没有像往日那样顾及到他的感受，但是早已不受他自己控制的身体还是在这场施暴一样的拆卸中获得了无上享受。

金飞虫将自己的双腿大开，身体无力地靠在倾天柱身上，随着对方的动作不断地晃动着，他的中央处理器都已被征服，意识海里除了拆卸便是一片空白。直到倾天柱突然抽出了他的能量管，在金飞虫的疑惑之中在对方的声音接收器旁说出一句爆炸性的话语。

“莫邪天城的小无赖，大黄蜂。”

许久未曾听到的名字从倾天柱的口中说出，让金飞虫刹那间就慌了神——被抛弃的过去被他所钦佩和仰仗的欺扯人首领轻而易举地揭开，它们带着一股令人反胃、窒息的见不得光的恶臭，瞬间就将金飞虫营造许久的意志力击碎。

依然稚嫩的少年的面容仿佛一下子就老了几千岁。

“老大，老大……我求求你，我求求你……”金飞虫回过神来，不管不顾地紧紧抱住了倾天柱的腰，用那种令人怜悯而又可悲的语气苦苦哀求道，“不要告诉别人，不要告诉别人！”

倾天柱微微一笑，带着令人胆寒的温柔伸出手捏住了金飞虫的下巴，然后用温和到极致的声音低低地说：“你是个聪明的孩子，金飞虫，你知道现在该做些什么。”

金飞虫看了一眼露在外面依然发硬的能量管，没有犹豫多久就倾身上前，将能量管尽可能地含入嘴里。这并非是他第一次为倾天柱服务，所以哪怕心中饱含过去被一览无遗地翻出来的痛恨和屈辱，他还是尽职尽责地使出浑身解数来讨好他的领袖。

欺扯人温热的口腔紧紧地包裹着能量管，柔软的金属小舌在金属柱身上来回舔动，大量的电解液在金飞虫的口腔中分泌出来，又沿着他的嘴角落下，但来回数十下之后，倾天柱丝毫没有要过载的征兆。

金飞虫感到嘴唇一阵阵发酸，硕大的异物在口腔里出入的感觉让他难受得厉害，没有接受次级能量液的对接口也开始不安起来，让他的嘴里不由自主地溢出呜咽之声。

倾天柱用一种打量的目光冷静旁观着，好像他根本不是这场拆卸中的主角，只是机体不断攀升的温度和他转速越来越快的风扇以及在指挥官嘴里粗暴地进出的能量管才能显示他的情动。

在金飞虫抱着无可奈何的神情委屈地看向他时，倾天柱总算没再打算为难他的指挥官。他一把将指挥官按倒在充电床上，胡乱地在对方的能量管上撸了两下，就将自己的能量管强行接入金飞虫的对接口里。对接口满溢的润滑油和从接口内壁分泌出的透明液体显示出机体的满足，随后，他便使出战场上和把天护对敌时的力气，以一种狂风骤雨般地架势惩罚起他的seeker指挥官来。

指挥官身上的冷凝液将机体表层都蒙上一层水雾，因为快感而无法控制的清洗液从早已模糊不清的光学镜头上涌出，沿着面罩半敞的脸部边缘滑落下来。

在因为过载而强制下线之前，金飞虫便知道自己已经完了。他以为掩饰得当的过去被挖出，他引以为傲的侦查技术在对方眼里不过是儿戏，而他唯一可以掌控的身体却也在他取代横炮成为指挥官之后落入对方的掌控之中。

除了在胸口的余烬，那是他所唯一能够掌控的——他的心脏，他的灵魂。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
金飞虫被下了禁足。

鉴于上次他搞砸了倾天柱吩咐的任务而大帝并没有把他踢进熔炼池以儆效尤，这个惩罚已经可以称得上温柔了——如果他没有被送到医疗室的话。

金飞虫收到通知时，毫不意外地在来传达消息的爵士的脸上看到了无法掩饰的幸灾乐祸。对于很多欺扯人而言，他们宁愿被倾天柱扔进熔炼池被余烬回收重造，也不愿意踏进救护车的领地一步。甚至比起倾天柱这个首领，他们更害怕脸上一向挂着笑容的首席医疗官，当你在手术中下线的时候，你永远都想不到自己的身体会被改造成什么样。

“我很同情你，”爵士嬉皮笑脸的模样让他的话显得毫无说服力，“大魔王之前还念叨过你已经很久没有进过医疗室了，我想他接到老大的通知时一定很兴奋，恐怕他已经迫不及待地想给你做手术。”

“闭嘴。”金飞虫冷冷地回了他一句。

欺扯人的医疗室里永远充斥着一股刺鼻难闻的气味，像是机械生命体的电路被烧焦的气味混杂着能量液和令人闻之欲呕的机油味以及救护车身上的永远不想让人靠近的尸体味。

在踏进医疗室的瞬间，金飞虫就感觉到一阵不适。

救护车一见到他进来，就放下了手头的工作，笑道：“想不到你来得这么快。”

金飞虫的声音依旧冷淡：“如果可以的话，我一丁点也不想见到你。”但是他知道，把他扔给救护车，是倾天柱没有结束的惩罚，他只能接受，无法违抗。

在倾天柱手下这么多年，他最明白的道理就是识时务者为俊杰，这也是在众多属下相继死去之后他还能活下来甚至爬到欺扯人权力结构高层的一个重要原因。

救护车对这种敌意早已司空见惯，他扬了扬手中的扳手，笑眯眯地说：“这话我已经听过无数次了，但就算你们再不情愿，也还是得老老实实地接受我的治疗。现在，乖乖躺下吧，等你醒来时，你会发现自己会变得判若两人。”

金飞虫抿了抿嘴唇，似乎想要反驳，但最终什么也没有说就老老实实地在手术台上躺了下来。

“你不打算下线吗，亲爱的小虫子？”

“我并没有那么打算，”金飞虫直视救护车冷冷地说，“我得知道我自己被改造成了什么样。”

救护车脸上的笑意更深，他摸着下巴打量了金飞虫好一会儿，好像躺在他面前都是个值得研究的新奇物种，许久他才笑道：“我事先提醒你，如果你现在不下线的话，待会儿可能会痛死，那可能会比被老大拆卸还要疼痛一百倍。”

救护车这话一出，金飞虫就恨不得找个洞钻进去。他虽然一向手段下作，可并非没有羞耻之心，但听救护车话里的意思，似乎早已知道他和首领之间的那些破事。

“怎么，害羞了？”救护车将手换成了手术钳，“我虽然足不出户，但是每一个欺扯人大大小小的事都知道的清清楚楚，你想不想知道这是为什么？”

金飞虫的逻辑电路告诉他不要向救护车询问原因，但是他的好奇情绪还是战胜了理智。

救护车一边用手术钳打开他的胸甲一边解释：“我们都是有意识的生命体，身上的各个零件各条电路都有各自的功能，负责掌管不同的讯息，你的情感、你的理性、你的记忆等等，都储存在不同的元件里。有趣的是，在几十年前的一次手术之中，我打开过某个把天护的记忆元件，姑且这么称呼吧。”

“所以你就趁做手术的时候偷看过每个欺扯人的记……嘶。”手术钳在胸甲内分布密集的电路上狠狠触碰了一下，让金飞虫不由得倒吸了一口气，一股仿佛高强度电流通过的感觉让他觉得身体已经麻得完全无法动弹。他用全身的力气尝试着动了动自己的手指，却只能移动数英寸的微小距离。

“我早就告诉你了，这会比和头儿拆卸还要疼痛百倍。”救护车依然微笑着，光学镜里反射出疯狂嗜血的光，好像手术台上躺着的不是他的同伴，而是一具供他做实验的即将成为倾天柱尸骸标本收藏品之一的把天护的尸体，“你现在下线还来得及，后面的可比现在还要难受得多。”

金飞虫突然冷淡地笑了笑：“所以你打算在我下线的时候偷看我的记忆元件？”

救护车楞了一下，但很快就恢复了一贯的笑容满面：“不愧是能在头儿身边活这么久的人，你真聪明。”

没等金飞虫回答，他的另一只手就换成了飞快旋转着发出嘈杂嗡鸣之声的切割机，然后他便毫不犹豫地用切割机划开了金飞虫胸甲内部的次级面板，底层的精密元件和更加细密复杂的电路就完完全全暴露在医官的面前。

“唔……啊！”金飞虫不可抑制地喊出声来，额头上也泛起了一层冷凝液。

这种身体在意识清醒下被切割开来的感觉甚至比他在战场上受到的每一次伤害都要疼痛得多，或者说只用疼痛完全无法形容他此刻万分之一的感受，那些被倒吊着扔进熔炼池感受着自己从脑部开始融化在高温里的把天护的叫声甚至都没他心里的喊声来得更加凄惨。

唯独在莫邪天城流浪、为了生存下去而不得不偷鸡摸狗的下作行为给他的创伤可以与此相比。

——但这没完。

救护车绝不会把他的终极大招一开始就亮出来。

“虫子，还活着吗？”救护车用他的手术钳敲了敲金飞虫的面甲，在对方的护目镜闪烁了一下后又毫无诚意地钦佩地笑道，“厉害厉害，这都能忍受得住？上次铁皮可吱呀乱叫了好一通，我的声音接收器都快被他吵坏了。”

“少废话，快点做完手术。”金飞虫咬牙切齿地说，“你休想看到我的记忆元件。”

救护车大魔王的名号在欺扯人之中广为流传这件事他自己也清楚得很，而且对此他一点儿也没有不高兴的意思，甚至还很满意这个称号，并以此为目标下手越来越狠。每一个在他的手术中存活下来的欺扯人，他都看过他们的记忆元件，以此来掌握他们的把柄，但唯独金飞虫还从未上过他的手术台。

欺扯人的侦查官兼seeker指挥官对他一向敬而远之，似乎竭尽全力不让自己遭受要做手术的重伤，这一切都让救护车对金飞虫越发感兴趣，可他一向没有机会，直到倾天柱的一纸令下。

“可惜。”救护车重重地叹了口气。

“可惜什么？”

“可惜你本可以轻轻松松地下线，现在倒好，我不得不选择让你强制下线了。”救护车微笑道，“这可比身体器官被切开还要疼啊，你可要做好心理准备。”

金飞虫咬了咬牙，身体不由自主地抖动了一下，刚才的疼痛已差点儿让他直接下线，他硬是费了天大的功夫才让自己保持着一丝尚存的理智。

“害怕的话就乖乖……”

救护车话未说完，医疗室的显示屏上就突然出现了倾天柱冷漠的脸：“救护车，做你该做的事。”这语气之中的沉沉杀气让一向被人畏惧的救护车也忍不住颤抖了一下。

“遵命，倾天柱陛下。”救护车微笑着说。

等屏幕熄灭之后，救护车才抹去了额头上渗出的冷凝液，随后他又低头笑道：“这次是真的可惜，没法拆开你的记忆元件一探究竟了，接下来只是个不痛不痒的小手术，你不用害怕。你可以下线了，我保证不会对你的记忆元件动手脚。”

金飞虫沉默了一会儿，在衡量了救护车的大胆和倾天柱的威严那一方会占据上风之后，便暂且放心地选择了下线。

护目镜在闪烁了两下之后，便化为一片沉寂。

“跟在头儿身边那么久，这次我可真是看不懂他要做什么了。”救护车盯着金飞虫的面甲良久，喃喃道，“看来小虫子的本事不简单啊。”

想起方才倾天柱所说的话，救护车收敛了好奇心决定不再多管闲事，而是将早已准备好的定位芯片放入金飞虫的次级面板里，飞快地完成了手术。

或许从金飞虫成为指挥官的那一日起，他就在一步步走向倾天柱所设下的陷阱之中。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
金飞虫感到一阵难以形容的恶心从他的腹部涌上喉管。

这种恶心的感觉打他一进入莫邪天城的地界，就隐隐约约地在他的机体内叫嚣着，而直到此时此刻，才达到了巅峰。

就在不久前，被长时间禁足的金飞虫总算获得了外出执行任务的机会，接到倾天柱的命令时，金飞虫就为又一次残暴的惩罚做好了心理准备，但令他感到意外的是，倾天柱并没有再惩罚他，反而给了他第二次机会。

金飞虫知道自己只能成功不能失败，否则等待他的就不只是一次拆卸和一次救护车执掌的手术那么简单的事了。这并不是什么稀奇的事，那些没有被倾天柱扔进熔炼池的欺扯人，不是自己已经成为了疯子，就是已经被他流放，或者是已经被他折磨得半死不活。像他这样因为擅自行动导致重要的任务失败的行为，足以让倾天柱变本加厉地惩罚他——而首领给了他第二次机会，他就必须得把握住。

自从欺扯人掌权之后，整个塞伯坦星各地的反叛活动都层出不穷，但除了把天护之外大多都不成气候，因此，倾天柱还从未将他们放在眼里过。而这一次，他似乎铁了心地要杀一儆百，便将侦查基地位于莫邪天城的反叛组织的任务交给了金飞虫。

莫邪天城，又是莫邪天城。

莫邪天城是整个塞伯坦星继凯恩城之后第二治安混乱的城市。这地方充斥着抢劫、勒索、偷盗乃至杀人等犯罪行为，恐慌就像终日不散的阴云一样始终笼罩在城市上空。没有欢乐，没有笑语，这地方似乎永远也只有死亡和铁锈味的血腥。

一进入莫邪天城，金飞虫就觉得自己喉管像是被凭空扼住，连呼吸都变得沉重而缓慢，一股焦躁难安的情绪从他的胸口一直延伸至全身，就像那些早已被遗弃的城市的金属表面长出的锈斑一样令人难受。

在从倾天柱安排在每一个地区负责监视和侦查的负责人那儿得到反叛组织的有关情报之后，金飞虫就直奔位于城市西北的工厂区而去。他几乎要穿越大半个城市，每一个街区、每一条暗巷甚至是每一个拐角，那些金飞虫以为自己早已忘记的事，此刻都在他的脑海之中清晰准确地一一浮现出来。

因为走投无路而选择偷窃，因为偷窃而遭到殴打，这样的事在整个莫邪天城实在是太稀疏平常了。

以至于每一个生活在这里的人，尚未学会关爱他人，就已经懂得了对犯罪冷漠以待。

——真是个该死的城市。

西北废弃工厂区比起城区更加荒凉得可怕，那些歪歪斜斜倒在地上的金属与长期无人使用而变得满目疮痍、浑身锈斑的金属建筑一起，形成一幅塞伯坦星前工业时代的废土气息，只是踏入这块土地的瞬间，金飞虫就觉得自己像是被拉回到了不知多少年前的为了生存而不得不无所不用其极的童年时代。

他小心翼翼地潜入工厂区，随后又凭借着矮小的身躯和几乎无孔不入的侦查技术悄无声息地进入了挂有禁区标志的警戒区。

警戒区大得惊人，在四个方位和中心位置上都有供监视的哨塔，而各个建筑物之间的街道上也有不少持枪荷弹的正在巡逻的TF，每一个人都在高度警戒之中，似乎不打算放过任何一个进入警戒区的生物。

在这种情况下要想侦查出他们的情报和计划几乎是不可能的事。

金飞虫潜伏在暗处，在权衡了一番就此打道回府而被倾天柱惩罚和继续深入死在反叛组织手下的可能性，还是选择了后者。

他将自己的耐心发挥了十成十，凭借着内心深处对此处的深刻记忆在没有引发任何注意的情况下费时费力地进入了位于正北方位的高塔——在百年前，它还是用来供给水源的。

整栋高塔只有塔顶的一扇天窗，而塔身仅有一面非常窄小的门，它的墙壁在星辰的照耀下反射出惨白的光，光滑而密不透风的金属墙壁让它看起来就像一座不见天日监狱。

一股令人无法忽视的恶心从他的胸口泛起，那些被他放置于记忆元件深处、可能已经发霉烂掉的记忆，伴随着他对高塔的恐惧，不可控制地浮现出来。

金飞虫犹豫半晌，最终还是飞上了塔顶。

然而就在到达塔顶的瞬间，他便意识到他被人出卖了。四个反叛组织成员似乎早已料想到他的到来似的，已经在塔顶埋伏了许久，只等待着他的自投罗网。

而本该埋伏于暗处的侦察兵在暴露的瞬间，就已经落了下风，失败的结局也已注定。

很快，他就被控制着推推搡搡地进入了高塔。

高塔彻彻底底被改造成了监狱，它的内部比起外部更加密不透风，除了那一扇天窗透出一方天地之外，便看不见任何其他地方。

“该死的欺扯人！”在把他推到墙角之后，另一个成员骂骂咧咧地在他的脸上狠狠打了一拳，像是要把他全身上下的怒火都发泄在金飞虫身上一样。

“你的拳头就这么点力道？”金飞虫冷笑道。

他这话成功点燃了另外三个成员的怒气，他们不管不顾地冲上前，用上全身的力气开始对金飞虫拳打脚踢，直到毫无反抗之力的年轻欺扯人被揍得奄奄一息，连光学镜都破碎了一半。

他胡乱地抹掉嘴角的能量液，用唯一还能勉强视物的光学镜直勾勾地注视着眼前反叛小队的四个成员，冷笑道：“你们以为这样就会结束吗？像你们这样的反叛活动首领根本没有放在眼里，他甚至不屑于对你们出手，只要他活着一天，你们就一天没有办法推翻他的统治。”

显然这番话比起刚才那句话更加让成员们怒火中烧，但最终他们只是啐了金飞虫一口，便横冲直撞地离开了监狱。

在他们离开之后，金飞虫便靠着墙壁坐下来。那些殴打带给他的疼痛固然令他痛苦，但是更加令他难受的是时隔多年再次回到高塔的恐慌——这种恐惧他以为自己在加入欺扯人之后便已经忘记得一干二净，但是在再次靠近这里之后，金飞虫才发现如梦魇一样的情绪已经融入他的余烬之中。

他没法克服，但是无论如何他都得想办法恢复被成员们破坏的通讯器。

金飞虫不知过了多久，或许是一天或许是三天，在高塔内他没有办法准确地判断时间，他终于收到了来自首领的一条讯息：

爵士和钢锁正在赶去你所在的地方，我会留着欺扯人叛徒的脑袋等你处置。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
金飞虫感觉到一股冷意从胸口迅速传遍还没有完全恢复的机体，让他如坠冰窖。

站在他面前的倾天柱似乎早已料到了他的反应，饶有兴趣地打量了半天，又缓缓地开口道：“我之所以敢这么做，是因为我相信你的能力，也相信你。”

就在一天之前，被莫邪天城的反叛组织关押了三天的金飞虫被爵士和钢锁所营救，回到铁堡之后，他就被立刻送进了急救室，救护车花了将近一天的时间，才让他恢复到勉强可以行走的地步。

因为金飞虫的可怖模样已经快赶上倾天柱的那些挂在熔炼池墙上的把天护的尸体标本。   
除了已经碎掉的一只的光学镜，他头雕上的左角也断了半截；胸前的装甲已经裂开了一大半，歪歪斜斜地挂在身上；他的右腿关节断裂，腿部电路也被严重破坏。除了他的面甲之外，金飞虫全身上下几乎没有一处完好无损的地方。

而在手术结束后不久，他便从内置通讯器里接到了倾天柱的命令。

“现在立刻到处刑室来。”

欺扯人的处刑室是一个有巨大熔炼池的圆形房间。熔炼池是当初欺扯人在此建造基地时所发现的岩浆区，里面的温度足以融化一个装甲极厚的组合金刚，除了观看他人的执刑现场，没有哪个欺扯人愿意到处刑室来，生怕自己就会成为下一个熔炼池里的亡魂。

金飞虫一进入处刑室，就看见了正跪在倾天柱腿边不断地向他求饶的莫邪天城的负责人，而倾天柱显然没有放过他的打算，全然无动于衷的模样。叛徒似乎也明白了即便嘴皮说干也没法打动首领，一见着金飞虫进来，便连滚带爬地冲到他身边，抱着他的腿继续讨饶。

“我已经把他的脑袋交给你，怎么处置就全看你的决定了，金飞虫。”

金飞虫低下头去看他。他的双眼被护目镜所挡住，面甲又遮住了他的下半张脸，没有人能知道他的神情。

叛徒跪在他腿边求饶的场景似乎和他的久远记忆渐渐重合，让他想起原本放置在处理器深处的见不得光的那些该死过去。这种仿佛自己被窥探到的情形让他心中涌起一阵难以形容的恶心，好像他现在还在莫邪天城的高塔里，还是那个只会使用下作手段来获得能量块的小混混。

许久，金飞虫的护目镜闪了闪，他抬起脚，将叛徒踢到倾天柱身边，十分冷淡地说：“扔进熔炼池。”

倾天柱并没有在意指挥官下属的不敬，随手拎起已经被他卸掉了武器装备的叛徒，扔进了熔炼池中。不多时，他的哀嚎声便伴随着不断融化的身体，消失得无影无踪。

“你的惩罚未免太轻了。”倾天柱笑着对金飞虫说，“我以为按照你的手段，会让他受尽痛苦和折磨之后才会动手，毕竟他们对付你的手段可不怎么仁慈。”

金飞虫并不打算和首领开玩笑，依旧冷淡地说：“因为我知道处理叛徒并不是您叫我来的真正目的。”

倾天柱满意地笑了笑，他慢慢踱着步子走到下属身边，拍了拍金飞虫的肩膀：“这算是给你顺利完成任务的一个奖励。”

金飞虫不解地问：“我刚到那里不久就被抓了，还让爵士和钢锁去救，这样也算是完成任务吗？”

倾天柱不紧不慢地回答道：“因为你被抓也在我的意料之中。”

这话一出，金飞虫便感觉一股可怕的寒冷从他的胸口扩散至全身，哪怕身处令机体生热的熔炼池之上，也感觉不到丝毫温度，仿佛一瞬间进入了极寒冬夜。

“莫邪天城的反叛活动层出不穷，我却一直没有对它下手，”倾天柱继续道，“因为我早已知道我的负责人已经成为欺扯人的叛徒。但是他做事隐秘，在没有得到充分的证据之前，我并不想打草惊蛇，所以我才会派你去执行这项任务。”

金飞虫仍旧一动不动，哪怕是倾天柱也看不出他此刻的想法。

“我让爵士和钢锁紧随你之后进入莫邪天城，不仅是为了让他们把反叛组织连锅端起，更是为了要把这个叛徒抓来。”

“……所以，”金飞虫头一次主动揭开了他的面甲，他的嘴唇轻轻动了动，“我只是您的一枚棋子，是吗？”

他的语气依旧平淡如同一潭死水，但任何人都能听出这句话中的愤懑不平。

倾天柱的双目之中闪过一丝笑意，但很快就恢复了平日的冷漠，他伸出手去，抬起金飞虫的下巴，让自己的指挥官不得不毫无防备地注视着自己，随后用一种温柔得令人浑身发寒的语气慢慢地说：“我之所以这么安排，是因为我相信你，金飞虫，我相信你的能力，相信你足以胜任此事，也相信你可以理解我的安排。”

金飞虫嘴唇动了动，似乎想说点儿什么，但最终什么也没有说出来。

“正因为出于这份信任，我才会把最容易受到伤害的任务交给你。”见他没有回应，倾天柱又补上一句话，“整个欺扯人之中，我最信任的人就是你，我也知道你是绝不会背叛我的。”

金飞虫终于什么话都说不出来了。

信任。倾天柱作为首领而言无疑是充满魅力的，欺扯人的队伍永远都只增不减，哪怕已经有无数个欺扯人死在了战场上，但是依然有TF源源不断地加入他们的队伍之中。他凶狠而残暴，对待下属也毫不留情，然而一旦给予了信任，也会任由下属放手一搏。

只是他的信任似乎少得可怜又稍纵即逝。金飞虫不知道倾天柱这番话有几分真几分假，但是他知道这是他一直渴望却从没有得到过的东西。

哪怕如同流星一样来去匆匆，但只要一瞬间出现过，似乎也值得了。

随后，倾天柱低下头去，在他的护目镜上轻轻一吻，不同于他们之间无数次的强制对接的残暴，这个亲吻完全是轻柔而毫无欲望的。就在他离开的时候，金飞虫突然伸手抓住了首领的肩膀，踮起脚主动迎上倾天柱的嘴唇。

他什么都顾不上了。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
快感如同细微电流通过全身上下的电路所带来的酥麻感那样令人难以忍受。

金飞虫已经记不太清事情是怎么变成这个样子的，他隐约记得自己主动亲吻了倾天柱的嘴唇，对方在惊讶之中迅速而果断地掌控了主导权，金属软舌毫不费力地撬开了他本就没想抵抗的牙关，随后便在他的嘴唇里攻城略地、抵死缠绵，那架势像是要把他拆骨入腹一样气势十足。金飞虫被亲吻得站不直双腿，长期对接而使得身体有一种自发地追逐快感的本能，他迷迷糊糊地软倒在倾天柱的怀里，随后便一副任你处置的模样了。

等金飞虫的处理器重新恢复状态可以再次工作时，他已经来到了熟悉的房间，因为上次任务失败而被惩罚的记忆让恐惧再次出现在他的脑海里，金飞虫下意识地望了一眼放在桌上的仪器，发现它并没有开启之后才舒了口气。

这样的小动作并没有被倾天柱所放过，他轻柔地亲了亲金飞虫的护目镜，笑道：“不用害怕，今天不需要用上那东西，我给你准备了别的惊喜。”

金飞虫下意识地有些抗拒，但是在身体腾空被抱起之后，他也什么也管不得了。倾天柱抱着他进了里间，几乎占据了整个里间那么大的水池里盛满了蓝色能量液，将墙壁都倒映成一片波光粼粼的蓝。

“老大，这是……”

“为了防止你的机体无法承受，我决定在这里对接。”倾天柱话音一落，便和金飞虫一起进入能量池之中。

猛不迭地进入能量池中，金飞虫便被灌了几口高浓度的能量液，一股灼热的像是火焰在燃烧电路的感觉腾地升起，不多时，他就感觉到自己的脑袋开始一阵阵发晕。迷糊之中，他的嘴唇被另一对覆上，对方的金属软舌轻而易举地滑入其中，勾起他的软舌缠绵不休，不住地吮吸着，像是要把他的余烬都一口气吞入。

金飞虫被高超的吻技弄得机体的温度不断攀升，内置风扇嗡鸣地转动着，声音已经高得快要盖过他的处理器处理思绪的声音和他们的唇舌纠缠时电解液交互的声音。光是亲吻，已让他的机体禁不住小幅度地颤抖起来，全身上下每一寸都散发着一股惹人怜爱的气息。

对下一步的渴望让金飞虫主动地伸手攀附上倾天柱的前挡板，但没等他有所动作，倾天柱就握住了他的不老实的手放置在自己的脖颈上，随后微笑道：“不用这么性急，我们还有很长的时间。”

倾天柱把他按在能量池的墙壁上，伸手打开金飞虫的护目镜，然后用上最温柔的力道亲了亲指挥官的红色的光学镜：“在我面前，你不需要戴它。”

随后，他的手慢慢地往下，顺着金飞虫面容的线条一路向下抚摸，无数次对接让倾天柱对他的属下的敏感点都了若指掌，尤其是刻在他的三角肌上的欺扯人的紫色标志，每当倾天柱亲吻那处的时候，他都感觉到下属的机体颤动地越发严重，仿佛随时都能过载下线。

“老，老大……别……”金飞虫抱住倾天柱亲吻他的标志的头，嘴里发出细微的呻吟声。

倾天柱显然不会真的听从他的意思，而是亲吻得越发卖力，甚至伸出舌头去舔舐标志的每一寸。自己既敬爱又畏惧的首领为自己这样服务的快感严重刺激了金飞虫的处理器，他的机体开始不受控制地起起伏伏，在又被灌入了几口能量液之后，他的cpu已经完全没有办法去思考其他事情，只能任由着首领对他做出更深入的事。

风扇的转速已经达到了最大，但是机体温度却丝毫不见降低。

倾天柱总算放过了他的标志，他满意地笑了笑，手继续往下，顺着金飞虫的腰线来到他的前挡板处，在注意到属下已经只能随他处置之后，他便将指挥官的前挡板打开，掏出那根已经硬挺起来的发出灼热气息的能量管上下套弄。

“呜啊……啊……老大，老大……别……”从能量管处迅速扩散至全身的快感让金飞虫不由自主地挺起了腰，强烈的刺激在机体里的每一根电路、每一根导管里肆掠，带着一股要把他彻底淹没的惊人气势，金飞虫控制不住地嘴唇大张，唇间溢出勾人的呻吟和喘息，大量电解液也顺着他的唇角滑落下来。

倾天柱加快了手上的速度，能量管在他的上下撸动下变得越发烫手，次级能量液一点一点地从能量管顶端的小口里溢出，顺着管身流下，让他的动作变得越发顺滑，而金飞虫的喘息声也变得越来越高昂，与以往对接时的隐忍截然不同。随后没多久，指挥官就在他的手中达到了过载，次级能量液从能量管中喷射而出，将倾天柱的腰腹弄得乱七八糟一片。

金飞虫的意识总算恢复了几分清明，但在高纯的作用下依然迷蒙。

倾天柱察觉到这一点，便故意低下头来，在他的声音接收器旁低声说道：“你已经达到了过载，我可一次都没有，这可怎么办呢？”

金飞虫怔了怔，目光在倾天柱腰腹扫过，又飞快地转移开，半晌，他终于回答道：“属下，属下可以帮您！”

他翻过身去，让两人的位置交换，然后毫不犹豫地打开了倾天柱的前挡板。那根早已经硬得发烫的粗壮能量管登时弹了出来，金飞虫下意识地咽了一下电解液，低下头就把能量管含进嘴里。硕大的能量管瞬间就占据了他的整个口腔，能量管的灼热温度几乎要烫伤他的嘴唇和喉管，这种被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，但是他还是鼓足了劲小心翼翼地舔舐着能量管管身，竭尽全力地讨好自己的首领。

首领显然对他的主动很是受用，一动不动地任由着金飞虫讨好。他的风扇也在飞快地旋转着，细微而安静的白噪音围绕在两人周围，伴随着金飞虫舔弄能量管的吮吸声和能量液起伏晃动的声音，整个房间都充斥着一股无法掩饰的情色感。

没有对接带来的不满足在金飞虫卖力的讨好下变得有些焦躁不安，机体内部的每一块集成电路都在叫嚣，金飞虫下意识地晃动了一下自己的腰部，好让这种羞赧的感觉减少几分。谁知这时倾天柱推开了他的脑袋，将他轻松抱起到膝盖上，然后毫无预兆地打开了他的后挡板。

“头儿……我……”

倾天柱咬着他的角温柔地笑道：“不用急，现在就来满足你。”

后挡板的接口处早已溢出了透明的分泌液，两根手指的进出都丝毫不费力。手指小心翼翼地在接口里探路，分布细密的电路在他的手指的按压下发出电流通过的细微滋滋声，这种从内到外都被掌控的感觉让金飞虫不由自主地扬起了头，嘴唇里的呻吟声和喘息声变得越发明显。

倾天柱的嘴唇咬上金飞虫的喉头，手指上的动作却越发迅速，模仿着能量管进出的动作在接口内来回进出。快感如同浪潮一般一阵接一阵地从接口内攀附至金飞虫的脑海，让他的腰腹也一阵阵发软，最终只能靠在倾天柱身上小声喘息。

“头儿，头儿……啊……不要，这样啊……”

“不要哪样？”倾天柱低低地笑了笑，因为对接而变得沙哑低沉的声音沾染着一股魔性的魅力，如同一股漩涡吸引着他人。察觉到金飞虫又快要到达过载，他便抽出了自己的手指，将自己早已到达临界温度的能量管对接上接口之中。

能量管进入接口的一瞬间，金飞虫的身体便剧烈地抖动起来，这种异物入侵的感觉并没有让他感到难受，反而让他有一种全身上下被怜爱的满足感，无论是那些乱七八糟的过去还是他心底焦躁不安的心思在这一瞬间仿佛都消失得无影无踪。

倾天柱对他的反应很是满意，抱着指挥官的身体便起伏颠动起来，能量管不费力地探入接口深处，接口内的火热感和细密电路的包覆让他感觉舒爽到难以言喻，脑海里便只剩下和他对接、让他过载到没法上线这么一个想法。思绪反映到动作上，就是越发猛烈迅疾的如同狂风骤雨一样的对接活动，伴随着金飞虫越发腻人而高昂的声音，倾天柱胯部的动作也越来越快，能量管也轻车熟路地在接口内攻城略地，每一寸领地都没有放过疼爱。

或许是感到动作不够顺畅，倾天柱让两人交换了位置，把指挥官按在墙壁上不停地对接，每一次能量管都要抽到接口处再狠狠地捅进去，带起不少能量液涌入其中。冰凉的能量液和灼热的能量管在金飞虫的接口内双重作用，既让他感到机体因为快感而发软，又让他因为能量液的补充而越发兴致高昂。

与上一次对接截然不同，这一次除了铺天盖地的快感之外别无其他，他就像暴风雨肆掠的汪洋大海上的一艘小船，随时随地都有倾覆的危险，金飞虫觉得自己甚至要死在这次对接之中。于是他主动地大张双腿缠上倾天柱的腰，让他们之间的对接变得更加顺畅，甚至主动挺起腰部配合起首领的动作。

首领显然非常满意金飞虫的主动和配合，温柔地亲了亲他的光学镜，随后加快了自己的动作，迅猛而毫不怜惜地蹂躏起对接口来。良久，倾天柱便和金飞虫一起达到了过载，次级能量液从埋在指挥官接口内的能量管里喷射而出，将他的次级油箱灌得满满的，连处理器中都写满了满足感。

但倾天柱显然并没有打算就此放过他的小指挥官，他将金飞虫从能量池里抱起，小心地放到充电床上，随后又在充电床上开始了新一轮的对接。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
救护车在首领冷漠而可怕的眼神的注视下，总算说出了结论。

“他没有任何问题，他的脑电波依然活跃……”救护车看了一眼躺在急救床上的金飞虫，迟疑着回答道，“他迟迟不醒的原因可能是因为……”

“因为什么？”

救护车犹豫了几秒，回答道：“因为过载次数太多，系统自动判定金飞虫需要一次彻底的休眠，鉴于他的脑电波如此活跃，而这块区域又持续发亮，他可能正在做一个很长很沉的梦。”

救护车说完这句话后，他发誓倾天柱原本就阴沉的脸色已经黑得堪比铁皮的铁头了，他甚至毫不怀疑自己若不是整个欺扯人之中唯一的医疗官，倾天柱可能会立刻杀了自己。

首领沉默半晌，没再多说什么便抱着金飞虫离开了医疗室。

 

金飞虫小心翼翼地用手指比出了信号，很快，埋伏在暗处的装扮成把天护的欺扯人一拥而上，将横炮和飞过山完全包围起来。

事情发生在seekers的前任指挥官Drench被倾天柱下令杀死之后不久。Drench的“仁慈手软”在欺扯人之中是声名远扬，他一向认为在铁血的军法和适当的怜悯之中有一个平衡点，否则普通民众最终将离他们远去。然而他这种放在把天护身上可怜兮兮的怜悯也不为倾天柱所容，就在几个小周期之前，倾天柱终于下命令解决掉了他的指挥官。

然而对此不满的人依然存在。

金飞虫起初不过是广大欺扯人之中的一员，缺少经验，能力也并非十分突出，但他同时也具有极强的野心和敏锐的观察力。就在他发现自己的直系上司横炮对Drench的死亡表达出不满之后，金飞虫立刻明白他的机会到来了。

他单独与他们的首领倾天柱见了面，并且毫不掩饰地将横炮的不满告知与首领，甚至将其夸张了好几倍，随后他便得到了第一个由他亲自指挥的任务。

——杀死横炮。

为此金飞虫兴奋地几天都睡不着觉，绞尽脑汁想出了一个自认为完美无缺的计划，并且在征得倾天柱的授意之后，得到了几个等级比他高得多的欺扯人同伴的指挥权。

一切都在他的计划之中进行着，除了唯一不在他的算计之内突然出现在他们的任务地点的飞过山。

或许是年龄和体型都比较接近的缘故，飞过山算是在欺扯人内部算得上和金飞虫关系还不错的家伙。然而尽管两人几乎同时进入欺扯人，他超乎寻常的射击能力让他很快就成为了倾天柱的首席狙击手，因此，早在金飞虫进入空军部队不久，他就默默将飞过山当做了他的竞争对手和登上高位的障碍。

在短暂的犹豫之后，金飞虫悄无声息地比出了行动开始的手势。

黑山战役一炮打响。

横炮似乎早就做好了准备。他并没有表现出多大的惊讶，甚至在几个欺扯人的包围之下也相当从容不迫，长达百万年的作战经历让他在这种极端不利的情况下也能不慌不忙地应敌，可毕竟双拳难敌四手，在其他欺扯人制服了横炮之后，金飞虫便不紧不慢地从暗处走了出来。

“原来是你。”横炮轻蔑地笑了笑，似乎并不意外金飞虫会背叛他的上司，“从你这个小子进入我的部队的第一天起，我就猜到你不简单。”

金飞虫抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

横炮又说：“像你这样的家伙，一定有个极其低贱的出身，所以才会拼了命想要往上爬，才会从头到脚都流露出一股贫民窟里的人身上特有的臭味。”

“你……！”这一句话让金飞虫恼羞成怒，他抬起一脚便踩在了横炮的头上，将他的头颅踩进地面。

横炮的话匣子却还没有闭上。

“你用这样的手段对付我，迟早有一天也会有人用同样的手段来对付你。”横炮冷淡地笑了笑，笑意嘲讽而讥诮，“像你这样的野心家……你以为倾天柱容得下？他……”

他的话未完，金飞虫就将威力巨大的一炮轰进了他的余烬之中。

横炮同样是个观察力惊人的家伙。他的那番话，就像一条条无形的鞭子，抽打在了金飞虫的身上让他在离开了莫邪天城之后，时隔多年又有了一种被放置在灼热的阳光下炙烤的感觉。喉舌发干的焦灼感，浑身上下的能量液都被烤干的感觉又鲜活地泛上了他的记忆元件的表面。

他完成了任务，杀死了横炮，可预料之中的满足感却并没有到来，甚至，他有种自己才是失败者的感受。

金飞虫亲自指挥的漂亮的一场战役让他在欺扯人之中的地位无限攀升，他立刻从一个普普通通的侦察兵晋升为新任seekers指挥官，统领着几百号实力强大的空军小队。

尽管获得了高位，但横炮死前的那句话依然时不时在他的脑海之中响起，那些话语就像他的过去一样如同跗骨之蛆一般攀附在他的余烬之中。

金飞虫再次上线时，时值黄昏。阿尔法星倾力燃烧着最后的生命，它的光辉从西边的天空穿过整个塞伯坦、穿过房间的落地窗，将房间照了个恰到好处的明亮。

过去在梦境里清晰而真切地重现让他有一瞬间的恍惚，以至于在充电床上坐了许久才反应过来自己此刻身在何处。

——首领的住处。

一想到自己为何出现在这里的原因，那些乱七八糟的对接过程和他在对接过程中热情地回应就再次浮现，金飞虫下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，然后飞快地合上了面甲和护目镜。

倾天柱似乎正在处理什么棘手的事，他的眉头紧皱，满脸都是无法掩饰的焦躁和不耐烦。金飞虫斟酌半晌，十分识趣地没有上前打扰，谁知就在他打算长期装作不存在的时候，倾天柱忽然头也不抬地开了口：

“一直杵在那里做什么？”

金飞虫默默地走上前去。

“你下线了四个小周期，”倾天柱抬起头来说，“救护车判断你陷入了深度睡眠，在梦里，你提到了7次我的名字。”

金飞虫不知自己该如何接话，便干脆老老实实地闭上了嘴。

“你梦到了什么？”

金飞虫犹豫了一会儿，回答道：“黑山战役。”

倾天柱愣了愣，大概是没有想到是这一场已经快要被他忘到内存深处的战役。许久，他一把将金飞虫拉至自己身边，隔着一张书桌，在指挥官的接收器旁低声说道：

“我一点也不后悔让你取代他们，我也绝不会像对待Drench和横炮那样对待你，Gold。”

那一瞬间，金飞虫觉得似乎有一股细微的带着几分暖意的电流注入了他的余烬之中。


End file.
